<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassination Classroom Karmagisa one-shot by ItsJustPickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294646">Assassination Classroom Karmagisa one-shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustPickles/pseuds/ItsJustPickles'>ItsJustPickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustPickles/pseuds/ItsJustPickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karmagisa one-shot that was inspired by a picture that I have on my phone of the two. (I also suck a summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assassination Classroom Karmagisa one-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day in class 3-E, the class had played their style of cops and robbers while koro-sensei watched as students came out of the forest and sate behind him. There were only a few students left when the ones already behind him had either snuck off without him realizing as he was reading an adult magazine and getting tapped back in by another student or bribed him into letting them go. </p><p>Nagisa was running when he heard a twig snap in the distance so he decided to get up into a tree and do his best at hiding. He didn't do a fairly well job, although he didn't get tapped out, he had to stay quiet and keep the branch from bouncing as he moved. Karasuma ran past without even giving Nagisa a glance. 'Guess he must not have noticed me.' Nagisa had thought but he was wrong, he was just bait in a scheme to get the other students. </p><p>Karma was just sitting down while he waited for their teacher to turn up somewhere, until he heard something break and ran off in the direction swiftly in hope that Nagisa hadn't fallen. He got to the location and saw Nagisa peacefully relaxing on a branch while watching as students formed around trying to find the culprit that made it seem like a branch had broken. 'It's Karasuma using Nagisa as a decoy.' Karma thought and he ran off away from everything before their teacher could tap him out. </p><p>The game went on for its 30 minutes and everyone besides Karma and Nagisa had been tapped out. They walked to where their class was seated and they were applauded for making it the entire game without being tapped out.</p><p>"It was thanks to you that everyone else got tapped out!" Terasaka shouted, which surprised everyone besides the boy in question. Nagisa just looked at him calmly, not letting anything break his calmness that had taken so long to create. "You should take responsibility for getting us all out." There was a harshness in the boys voice but Nagisa didn't pay it any mind as he turned to look at Karasuma. </p><p>"You noticed me, but didn't tap me out." Karasuma nodded, Nagisa then turned to look at the class. "He was teaching a lesson in that moment." Koro-sensei's face changed to its orange color with a circle. </p><p>"Very good, Karasuma was teaching you that even when one might be hurt in an assassination attempt, you cannot risk going back. Instead you have to keep moving and just hope for the best." He looked at Karma, "Karma made the smart choice or running away again and hiding before Karasuma could tap him out, while you guys all stood there, open to be tapped out." Everyone just stayed silent at that while Nagisa turned and began walking back to the building because it was lunch-time. </p><p>After everyone ate their lunch they went back to class and continued their day like what was normal in class 3-E. Trying to assassinate Koro-sensei, B****-senseis lessons and Karasumas doing his own work. By the end of the day, everyone was ready to go home and just enjoy the rest of their night, Nagisa on the other hand had been trying not to doze off during their final class. </p><p>"Nagisa," Karmas voice whispered in his ear, startling the poor bluenette. "You awake?" Nagisa slowly lifted his head a nodded before lowering it back on his desk. "C'mon, we should head home." Nagisa hummed in response as the tiredness took over and he fell asleep at his desk. </p><p>It took a bit of convincing Koro-sensei to let Karma carry Nagisa home, but Koro-sensei agreed and left the two boys alone in the classroom while Karma walked back over to where the sleeping boy sat. </p><p>"K-karma," A very sleepy Nagisa said barely in a whisper. Karma hummed in response and knelt by Nagisa. "Mmhm," was all Nagisa could manage before slowly falling back asleep, Karma looked at him as a small smile formed with admiration for the smaller sleeping boy. </p><p>"I'm gonna carry you home, if you wake up while I am doing so I won't hesitate to put you back to sleep," Karma said while picking up the boy who was as light as a feather which made Karma wonder. 'Is he eating right, we see him eat lunch everyday. Does he eat at home?' Karmas head ran with thoughts of why the boy might be so light and chalked it up to him just being light since he was small and they always were doing some kind of physical activity. </p><p>Karma made it down the hill with Nagisa in his arms before he could feel the bluenette stir a little in his sleep and nuzzle his head into his chest. "Ugh, why so cute." Karma muttered before he stopped and sat by a tree with Nagisa on his lap. "Hey, sleeping beauty." Karma shook Nagisa in the effort to wake him up. The boy stirred but didn't show any signs of waking up. "C'mon man, you're walking yourself home." Karma said, to that he just got a hum in response from the sleeping boy. 'God, why is he so cu- shit, why am I thinking this.' Karma thought, trying to shake away the thoughts. "Since you're gonna be stubborn and not wake up, that means I am taking you to my house since it is closer." Karma stated, the bluenette nuzzled closer and lightly snored. It was the cutest thing ever. </p><p>As Karma walked up to his door, with Nagisa still sleeping soundly in his arms, he unlocked his door and could already tell his parents still weren't home. He went into his room and set Nagisa on his bed and covered him up so that the boy wouldn't get cold. Karma went and took a shower, when he was done he wat on the end of his bed and just waited for the bluenette to wake up. </p><p>When Nagisa finally slightly woke up, it was already dark out and he shot up when he realized he wasn't in his own room. He began to panic and began to breath heavily, Karma seemed to notice because he was beside him in seconds. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay, you're at my place." Karma said in a soothing voice that helped slightly to calm the bluenette down a little. "Scoot over a little," Nagisa did as Karma had asked and as soon as there was enough room, the red haired boy sat net to him in the bed. "Come here," Karma said in a whisper to help keep Nagisa calm. He wrapped his arm around the bluenette in caring way and let him rest his head on his shoulder. </p><p>"T-thanks," Nagisa said, barely in a whisper. Karma just hummed and held the boy close. "I really mean it, I'm sorry I fell asleep." After saying that, Nagisa brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. </p><p>"Have you been sleeping at night?" Karma asked suddenly and Nagisa tensed up at the question. "Answer me truthfully Nagisa, have you been sleeping at night." He said it in a more commanding tone this time and Nagisa sighed. </p><p>"K-kinda," He whispered. "I haven't been able to, because, uhm." He stopped and pulled the blanket over his face in an attempt to hide himself. </p><p>"Nagisa," Karma said in a soft voice and he pulled the blanket off of Nagisa. "Why only kinda?" He questioned and the bluenette shrugged in response. "Tell me, I don't judge." </p><p>"F-fine," Nagisa crossed his legs and refused to look at Karma. "My mom, she's doing it again." That was all he had to say for Karma to know what he meant. </p><p>"Where?" Karma asked and make Nagisa look at him, "Where?!" He asked again but a little more commanding than before. </p><p>"I-I'm fine, don't worry about it Karma." Nagisa smiled but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did, "It doesn't hurt," He lied through his teeth and Karma could tell that he was lying. </p><p>"Show me, now." Karma said and stood up, pulling Nagisa along with him. </p><p>"But-" Karma shook his head and covered the boys mouth with his hand. </p><p>"Show me," It was the way he said it that make Nagisa listen and begin to take off his shirt. As soon as his shirt was off, Karma could see the fresh cuts and bruises on the boys abdomen that hadn't been there the week prior when they had all went swimming as a class. "Nagisa, why would you hide this?" Karma asked, he gave up on hiding the fact that he cared so deeply for the boy in front of him.</p>

  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There might be more to this, but for now I am leaving it at this. Please leave more ideas for other one-shots. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>